


Ereri One Shots

by Moves_Like_Jeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Seme Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moves_Like_Jeager/pseuds/Moves_Like_Jeager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a book of one shots for Eren x Levi. Don't like boy x boy? Get the hell out. This will be Uke! Levi and Seme! Eren. Thought it was the other way around? Look up Riren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Hello! Welcome to my one shot book. Updates will be slow since i'm not on here much, and i'm just learning how to use Archive of Our Own. :) Expect updates soon!


	2. Late At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up to have a surprise in his bedroom ;)

It was 11:11 at night. Levi was dead asleep, in his small room. Yet, he was in for a bit of a surprise. He woke up to a kiss on the neck, grunting in response. "Hmmph..." He slowly opened his eyes, to see Eren's face. Eren was, well... let's just say creepy. The brown haired boy was obsessed with Levi and stalked him since the eight grade.

 

"Hello Levi~" He cooed, stroking the raven's dark hair. It was so silky, he wanted to cut a lock off and keep it forever. 

 

"Jaeger, what're you doing..." Levi questioned drowsily. He didn't even acknowledge his situation right now. His hands were bound above his head on his headboard, and his ankles the same on the post at the ends of his bed. There was a bag next to him, full with only God knows what. "I'm going to give you one hell of a night, Heichou."

 

"What?" Levi went to sit up, and was tugged back to his position.  _W-What the?_ He tugged more, getting rope burns. "Eren! You piece of shit! Untie me right now." His eyes glowed dangerously, illuminating the room.

 

"No." Eren grabbed Levi's throat and squeezed tightly. "And you will call me Sir. Got it?" He squeezed tighter, not letting any air circulation through. 

 

"Y-Yes... Sir..."  _Damn, why did I say that._ He felt the pressure leave his neck, and he gasped for air. Saying 'Sir' gave him a chill. He hated addressing people. It made him feel vulnerable.

 

"There, that's better babe. Now let's have some fun." Eren reached into his bag and pulled out scissors. He quickly snipped off Levi's clothes until he was butt naked. He licked his lips, "Mmm, that's a cute little dick you have there, Corporal." He reached down and lightly stroked it.

 

"Hah... s-stop..." Levi turned his head away, his eyes closing tightly.  _This has to be a dream. I don't even like Eren, why would I dream of him?_ "I won't stop, even if it's the end of the world. You're talking more than usual. I don't like it." He gagged him with his ripped up shirt. "Shut up."

 

"Mph..." Levi struggled to cross his legs, but the way he was tied wouldn't let him.  _Fuck it... I don't want to give in..._ He heard a buzzing sound and looked up, seeing a vibrator. "Know what this is Levi?" He chuckled at the writhing. "I guess you do then, huh?" He pressed it on one of Levi's nipples for a few moments, then trailed it down to his dick, rubbing circles around the tip. "Mmm! Mmmph!" 

 

"Aw, Little Levi likes it~? You're not supposed to..." He pressed it at Levi's entrance, and shoved in without warning. He felt himself get hard at the muffled moans and groans. "Well, this is your punishment for being a bad boy. I'll be back tomorrow, Levi." He smirked and walked out the door. 

 

_This will be one hell of a night..._

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey, first chapter. Kind of short, but you know, I wanted to squeeze something in there, no pun intended. ;) Tell me how you liked it.


	3. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Levi is in charge during the day. Oh, but it's the definite opposite at night~

"Eren, those windows weren't cleaned enough!" Levi glared and slapped the back of the brunette's head. "Give more effort." 

 

"I'll give more effort in something else, but it's not cleaning." Eren smirked at the raven, loving the blush forming on his cheeks. "Jaeger, I'm in charge right now. You listen to me."

 

"Yeah, but i'm in charge tonight." He winked, and went back to cleaning; he decided to give more effort this time.  _I'll save my energy. I want Levi to writhe under me, call my name, and..._ "Eren!" 

 

He whipped around, seeing his best friend frowning. "You've been grinning for the past five minutes. Didn't Corporal Levi just tell you to clean?" Armin walked off. "You should listen to him. He is pretty strong, you know,  _Humanity's Strongest."_

 

Eren rolled his eyes.  _Not really. You know how easy it is to pin him down, Armin? He's just fast is all. He doesn't have near as much muscles as me or Erwin. And he's pale, it's so cute. So small... both body and dick... and skinny! Really skinny! Mmm, that's sexy._ He snapped out of his thoughts, and continued to clean for the rest of the afternoon. 

 

Levi later came in and checked on all their progress, constantly making corrections to their work. "You guys... were pathetic today. I expect better work tomorrow, or you'll be punished." He dismissed everyone, and quickly walked the opposite way; he could hear the loud footsteps behind him. "Levi~ I want to play with you today~" He caught up to the shorty and wrapped his muscly arms around him. 

 

"D-Do you now?" Levi never stuttered, but he was rather nervous.  _Why am I nervous. Why? It's just Eren. He's not going to do anything._ Well, he was always nervous. Always getting dreams of himself tied to a pole, beaten to death by the Titan Shifter. People didn't give up grudges easily.

 

So why would Eren? He had a perfectly good reason to beat him up in his cellar. As if Levi would say anything, or complain. Eren was a Titan. He could turn while Levi wasn't looking and crush him.

 

"Yep. Let's go down to my cellar, shall we?" Eren dragged him downstairs, going to the end of the dungeon. He shoved Levi into the cell and closed it behind him. "Lay down. You're being punished today." 

 

"For what?!" 

 

"Being rude. I don't like my submissive talking back to me. It's disrespectful. Now, lay  _down."_ He shoved Levi on the bed, and put the shackles on him. He grabbed a ball gag and shoved it into the older's mouth, fastening it behind his head. "You're mine. I think you need to learn that. You may be in charge in the day, but you're still my bitch." 

 

He retrieved a whip from the wall, cracking it on Levi's stomach numerous times. "Mmph!" The raven struggled on the bed, the stinging tremendously painful to his abdomen.  _It really hurts. He's fucking pissed, isn't he?_ The pain stopped for a moment, then he felt the whip make contact to his cheek. "MM!" Levi looked at him, for once, scared. 

 

"I hope you learned your lesson." Levi nodded, and he smirked. "Good." Eren crawled on the bed, and ripped off Levi's clothes and straps. "Now be a good bitch and don't struggle." He thrusted in without a preparation. He loved the feeling of Levi dry, for an odd reason.

 

"MMMPH!" Levi kicked out, but Eren only held his ankles and thrusted hard, and fast. It made Levi's vision go black. He wasn't passed out, but dazed from all the pain he received.

 

Eren leaned down, licking Levi's cheek softly. He cummed into him hard, his liquids spilling out. Eren panted hard, his chest rising up and down. "Mmm, baby. That was good." He pulled out, and undid the gag. "Have you learned to not boss me around now, Levi?"

 

Levi nodded slowly, sniffing. Eren hugged Levi softly, patting his head softly, loving the hair between his fingers. "Good boy."


End file.
